


The Seamstress and the Princess - A wlw Cinderella Spin off

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cinderella Spin Off, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Elle Cinders is a young seamstress who is considered the best at her trade. When the princess of the kingdom visits her shop to order a dress, Elle falls hard. But how does she handle it when she's forced to work with the princess on this dress?
Relationships: Cinderella/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Seamstress and the Princess - A wlw Cinderella Spin off

Elle Cinders Worked for her stepmother’s clothing company. She had been working ever since her father had remarried. At first, she only did little things around the shop, small touch up jobs and repairs. But as Elle grew, so did her role at the small shop. By the time she was nineteen, she was practically running the shop all by herself. Her stepmother had given her the job of “head seamstress” and would spend days or weeks without stepping foot in her own store.

On the morning our story begins, an exceptionally warm June day, Elle had begun her work at the store early in order to finish a customer's dress. She had left the front door wide open, in the hopes of a breeze passing through the stuffy store and cooling her down as she worked. She sat on the floor behind the counter, pins in her mouth, as she finished the hem of the dress. 

As she was sitting there, her mousy brown hair hanging limping around her face, she heard someone clear their throat, as to get her attention. She stood up, pins still in her mouth, to face the customer on the other side of the counter.

On the other side of the counter was a royal soldier. He stood at attention, looking straight ahead, which was a good few inches over the top of Elle’s head. Elle quickly spit out the pins into the pin bowl and tied up her hair. Elle wondered in her head why a servant of the palace would be in her family’s shop, but she did not voice this question. 

“Hello sir, welcome to Cinder’s Dress Emporium, how may I help you today?” 

Instead of the soldier answering, an airy voice answered from behind him. “Why, I’m here to buy a dress of course.”

A young lady stepped out from behind the soldier. Her lush golden curls hung around her round face in an enchanting way. Her metallic grey eyes shone and sparkled. Elle could tell immediately that she was the princess of the kingdom. From the escort, to the silk traveling dress, to the diamond earrings and tiny tiara poking out. This was Princess Lexa. 

Elle stumbled over herself as she rushed to curtsy to the princess, which she did rather clumsily. She was suddenly acutely aware of every detail of her appearance. From the bags under her eyes, to her unbrushed hair, she knew she must look horrifying. The regular customers were used to Elle’s messy style, in fact, a few of them said they preferred her like this because it showed how much effort she put into her work. But Elle could never justify looking like this in front of the princess. 

The princess motioned for Elle to stand up. Elle tried to keep from staring, but the princess was gorgeous in every sense of the word. Elle’s secret lesbian side wanted to ask the princess out right then and there, but she knew that a commoner like her could never date royalty. Besides, there was nothing attractive enough about Elle that could ever make her dream of the princess feeling the same things Elle felt. 

Princess Lexa did not seem to notice that Elle was staring, and that Elle’s jaw was just ever so slightly, a few centimeters away from the rest of her mouth. 

“There’s this ball coming up at the end of Summer, my nineteenth birthday ball. One of my most important yet. I was wondering if you’re boss, the head seamstress here, was available to take on another client. She will be payed grandly, obviously.”

“I am the head seamstress here, your Highness,” Elle said, standing as tall as she could. The princess turned to her.

“You’re my age, how could you be the person in charge of this entire store? That’s a lot of responsibility.” 

“I’ve been working here since before I could run. I know the ins and outs of dress making better than most seamstresses in this town, your highness.” The princess nodded, seemingly impressed with Elle’s skills.

“Then, I would like to commission a dress from you. Like I said, it will pay handsomely. Now, do you have the time to take another client?” 

Elle looked at the dress she was so close to finishing, which was the last of the orders. She nodded and the princess smiled. 

“Great! I would like to schedule an appointment for once every week. The dress must be perfect by the time of the ball. It’s a lot of work, thank you so much!” Princess Lexa looked ready to throw herself at Elle, to give her a hug, but she caught herself and calmed down.

“I will be back tomorrow to discuss my dress designs and begin the fittings.” She led the way out of Elle’s shop, her guards right on her heels. Once they were out of sight, Elle did a little happy dance. This commission could change her life and career as a seamstress.

She got back to work, finishing the dress that was still behind the counter. While she made the delivery, her mind wandered to the princess’ commission.

* * *

The weeks passed in a blur for Elle. Once a week, the princess would spend three or more hours in Elle’s shop, talking about lace or sleeves, and picking out glitter to go on the skirt. All week long, Elle looked forward to those moments she spent with the princess. The royal guards would wait outside the store, giving the two ladies their privacy. As the dress designing sessions wore on, Princess Lexa seemed to relax and act less professional. She joked around, gossiped, even ate junk food with Elle, as if they had been friends their whole lives. Elle knew that what she was doing was dangerous, letting herself grow close to the princess. Those initial feelings of romantic attraction had not worn away, but seemed to be growing stronger. Elle knew deep down that she was setting herself up to get her heart broken, the princess couldn’t be with a commoner like Elle, and besides, Elle didn’t even know if the princess was attracted to girls. 

A week before the long awaited ball, Princess Lexa stopped by for one last fitting and adjustments, before she would take the dress and forget about Elle forever. 

As Elle finished up packing the dress in it’s bag, so that it wouldn’t get ruined on the trip back to the castle, she noticed the princess search her little purse for something. Suddenly, the princess was standing right next to her, practically leaning on Elle’s arm. She held out a bag of coins, Elle’s pay for the dress, and an envelope with Elle’s name on it, written in fancy lettering. 

“For your work on the dress. And a small something to show my personal gratitude, from one friend to another.” The princess shoved the two things in Elle’s hands. Elle set the bag of money on the counter and began to open the envelope. 

The first thing she noticed was the gold ink in which the words were written. She sparkled in the light, and Elle could barely focus on what the words actually said as she marveled at the ink. Then, she focused and actually read the letter. She gave out a small gasp and looked up at the princess.

“An invitation to the ball? But I’m just a commoner, a dress maker. Balls are not meant for me.” Elle tried to hand the invitation back, but the Princess refused.

“I’m asking to you go. Don’t think of these things as blue bloods and commoners, just think of it as a party to enjoy.” 

Elle looked back at the invitation in her hand, a party did sound like fun, even if it was with a bunch of people who were richer and fancier than she was. 

“Of course I will attend your highness,” Elle said, dipping into a small curtsy.

“I thought we talked about this, you don’t have to curtsy when it’s just to the two of us. And, if I’m being honest, I’d prefer if you just called me Lexa. Drop the whole royalty stuff. I just want us to be friends.” The words friends stung a little to Elle, but she understood how amazing of a chance this was.

“Of course Lexa.” Elle smiled at the lovely blonde next to her. She was surprised when her smile was answered with a hug. 

“Creating this dress and spending time with you has been the most fun I have ever had! Thank you Elle.” Lexa said, pulling herself off of the seamstress. “I can’t wait to see you next week at the ball!” Lexa gathered her things and saw herself to the door. Before she exited, she turned and gave Elle a small wave, paired with a dazzling smile. 

Elle slumped to the floor. “I can’t go to that ball. I can’t do this to myself.” But then Elle thought about how happy Lexa had looked when Elle agreed to go, and she knew she had to go. Which also meant she had to create a dress worthy of a royal ball in less than a week. Elle immediately got to work.

* * *

The night of the ball arrived and Elle drove herself to the palace. She couldn’t afford to rent a carriage and driver, even with all the money she had earned from making the princess’ dress. Elle was saving up to open her own dress store. 

Elle’s dress was simple, a light cloth that was a pale shade of blue, which flowed down to her ankles. Her hair had been brushed, each strand placed into perfection with millions of hair pins that tugged at Elle’s scalp. As she walked through the doors, she vaguely heard her name announced by the footman, but she was too busy taking in the dance floor to pay attention. 

She felt a delicate hand tap her shoulder and spun around to see the princess. Elle could barely breath, she was in awe of Lexa. Lexa wore the dress that Elle had spent weeks designing and creating. It was a soft pink color, which brought out the natural pink blue in Lexa’s cheeks. It had silver sparkly lace all around the skirt, to match Lexa’s eyes. And soft hints of yellow on the sleeves, peeking out from between ruffles, which matched Lexa’s curly blonde hair. Elle had designed this dress around Lexa’s best features, and she was so grateful that it looked good. 

“Hiya!” Lexa said. Elle remembered that they were in an official setting, and curtsied to the princess. 

“Wow you look amazing, as if you had a fairy godmother put together your outfit!” Lexa said, taking in every minor detail of Elle.

“If by fairy godmother, you mean a bunch of coffee and the will to look presentable, then yes, I did have one.” Elle joked, earning an airy laugh from the princess.

“I’d like to have at least one dance with you, in the wonderful gown you made!” Lexa said, swishing her hips so that the dress swayed. 

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with your suitors?” Elle asked. Lexa just shrugged her shoulders in an un-princess like manner. 

“They can wait. A girl can want to hang out with her friend, can’t she?” Elle tried not to suck in a breath when she heard that word again, friend. She reminded herself once more, princesses don’t date seamstresses. 

“In that case, I’d love to dance,” Elle said, taking Lexa’s hands and leading her to the dance floor. Just as they stepped onto the floor, the musicians began a slow song, one that was good for slow dancing. Elle tried to keep herself together, but everything inside her head was screaming that this was not okay, that she was setting herself up to get hurt. 

The two began to dance, swaying in time with the music. Lexa placed her hands on Elle’s shoulders and had Elle place her hands on Lexa’s waist. The two of them let the music wash over them, focusing on each other. Not a word was spoken. Finally, after what felt like forever to Elle, the music began to fade. 

“Can I show you something?” Lexa asked. “It’s in the garden.” 

Elle ignored all the flashing red signs in her brain and said, “sure.” Lexa look Elle by the hand and lead her through the crowd and to the gardens. The air outside was crisp and warm, but Elle felt a chill, as if she expected something to happen. 

“I have to tell you something, and I feel terrible for hiding it from you,” Lexa said. “Those few weeks we were working together on the dress, I wasn’t supposed to be there, helping you. But when I came in that first day, to make the order, there was something about you that I was, that I was attracted to. I kept telling myself that I’d get over it and move on, but I kept coming back and falling for you more. I’m so sorry, I built our friendship on lies, I understand if you just want to be friends and I promise to respect that. But I can’t lie to you about my feelings and thoughts.” 

Elle was at a loss for words. The princess, the royal princess, had just said those words to her. Those words that Elle had dreamed of hearing but never thought would actually be said. She felt her hands move on their own, taking Lexa’s and holding them tightly.

“I haven’t been honest with you either. I felt similar, if not the exact same way, when we first met. But you’re a princess and I’m a nobody. I’m not destined for greatness, you are.” 

Lexa let out a laugh that sounded like a mix of relief and joy. “You liked me?”

“I still do. But you’re a princess Lexa.” 

“And as princess, I get to decide who I marry. Who I fall in love with. I’ve already talked to my father, our kingdom is strong. An arranged marriage is not necessary. I get to choose how to live my life. And if you still want me, I want to live my life with you.” 

Elle paused for a moment. This was not the future she had been looking forward to her entire life. As a child, she dreamed of owning her own dress shop. But this dream, of being with Lexa, was magical and so much more interesting now that it was in front of her.

“I can even support you if you want to continue making dresses. Anything for you,” Lexa said, as if reading Elle’s mind.

“Lexa,” the name seemed to have a new meaning to Elle. “Lexa, may I kiss you?” Elle’s words were barely audible, just the faintest of whispers. But it was loud enough for Lexa.

“Of course!” And Lexa pulled Elle in, stealing the young seamstress’ breath away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @fandom-fangirl-hq on tumblr for the amazing writing prompt! I'm extremely proud of this story and I hope everybody enjoys it!  
> This is a very loose interpenetration of Cinderella, minus all the magic and running away. But that's where the basic idea comes from.  
> If you want to send me a writing prompt, whether fanfiction or something else, send me an ask on tumblr! My blog is @genderfluidturtle. I will do my best! :)  
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
